spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeGod and Triton
SpongeGod and Triton is a fanmade movie that premiered on July 3, 2012. In this movie, SpongeBob and Triton must stop Iko, an evil volcano sea serpent, from taking over the ocean and save Triton's parents and SpongeBob's friends with the powers of the Golden Trident and Spatula. Will they succeed, or will Iko reign forever? Characters *SpongeBob/SpongeGod *Prince Triton *King Neptune *Queen Amphitrite *Princess Mindy *Patrick *Sandy *Jervis Tech *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Monsters from the Party *Iko (debut) *Jeron (debut) *Aqua (debut) *Aqua's Hermit Crab (debut) *Bikini Bottomites *Atlanteans *Volcano Sea Serpents (debut) Places *Bikini Bottom *Atlantis *Krusty Krab *Iko's Lair Plot A goddess named Aqua meets the French narrator, who was just about to tell the story, and tells him that she has to tell it because she was hired for stories involving family matters, which he doubts. The narrator then got hit in the head with a frying pan by Jeron and tells Aqua to go on. It's Triton's 3,000th birthday in Atlantis, and his father, King Neptune (Clash of Triton style), was the first to realize that, surprising his son by waking him up with a horn. He gave Triton a locket that he had when he was a baby but lost it. Afterwards, Triton decided to celebrate his birthday at the Krusty Krab. When Mr. Krabs got a call from King Neptune about the plans for his son's party, he strictly told SpongeBob to not do anything stupid, like he did last time (in The Clash of Triton). SpongeBob promised to be careful. He, Patrick, Jervis, and Sandy decorated the restaurant, making it look amazing. When the family arrives, Triton's locket somehow was grabbed by a hermit crab. It ran off. Triton (with SpongeBob) chased it, telling his parents quickly that he has to get the locket back as he swam off without hearing their opinions. He tried to zap it with his powers, but the hermit crab was too fast. It ran on and on and finally dived into a hole, finally surrendering the locket as it hid. As Triton picked it up, complaining about the hermit crab, SpongeBob noticed two strange golden poles on the hill above Triton. One had a letter T on it, the other an S. Triton joked that they should pull them out because they were meant for them. SpongeBob took Triton's joke literally and started pulling the pole with the S. Triton decided to play along, seeing SpongeBob was very amusing, and pulled the other. They took the two out, and it's revealed that SpongeBob's pole was a golden spatula, and Triton's was a golden trident. Suddenly, lightning sparked in the sky, and thunder came after. SpongeBob turned into his god-form, and Triton's vest turned into a white toga with golden clasps on his wrists just like his dad's. They both stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: What the heck is going on? Meanwhile, Neptune, Amphitrite, and Mindy were worried that Triton wasn't at his birthday party. Mr. Krabs thought that SpongeBob did something to Triton and started worrying as well. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. In the middle of town, the ground made a huge crack. Then, a giant sea serpent with blood-red scales snaked out with normal-sized ones behind him. Neptune saw the creature in horror. He said it was Iko, a volcano sea serpent he imprisoned many years ago when Triton was only a baby. He didn't explain why because a few of the serpents crashed into the restaurant. Neptune and Amphitrite escaped and tried to find Triton to warn him. Phorkey, ShapeShifter, and Frank fought the intruders. Sandy quickly karate-chopped a few of the serpents, Mindy used her goddess powers, and Patrick and Jervis used a frying pan and a pot to hit their heads. Squidward and Mr. Krabs hid in the ordering boat (where Squidward stands to take people's orders) in great fear. Neptune and Amphitrite finally found Triton and SpongeBob. Neptune tells Triton that he needs to hide far away before Iko finds him. Triton asked who his father was talking about. Amphitrite said, "Neptune, Triton needs to know the truth." Neptune sighed and then told Triton something he should have told him long ago. When Amphitrite was pregnant with her child (Triton), volcano sea serpents and Atlanteans were at peace. Iko and Neptune were friends, but Iko was secretly jealous that Neptune has amazing powers and wanted to rule Atlantis. He has a special golden clam that can take a god's powers, making him mortal. But he couldn't take Neptune's powers because Neptune was immune to the clam. However, when Iko heard Neptune and Amphitrite were having a baby, he realized he could take the child's powers. So when all Atlanteans celebrated baby Triton's birth at the palace, Iko sent his guards to kidnap him when his parents weren't looking, but one of the party goers spotted them taking him and screamed. The serpents quickly ran away with the child before Neptune's guards could catch them. One of the guards accidently knocked over the torches, causing the palace to set on fire, causing chaos and panic. The serpents were found and arrested, but Triton was gone! Everyone searched and searched for the little prince with no success. Just when they thought they would never see their son again, Neptune and Amphitrite heard him crying and found him under burned debris behind the castle. Luckily, he was unharmed. Neptune, in great anger that his friend betrayed him, banished Iko and his people underground, where he would stay away from his son so that he would stay safe. Neptune also said that the locket was given to him by a goddess named Aqua, and he lost it when they found him. As Neptune finished the story, Mindy was heard screaming. Iko was destroying everything in his path and scaring everybody. Triton and the others went down to rescue their friends There were panicked screams of "Look out!" and "Run for your lives!" SpongeBob saw in horror as Iko was about to crush Patrick and Jervis with his tail. Luckily, Sandy lassoed it away. Iko angrily ordered his men to charge at them. Phorkey quickly created an icy path to slip the serpents, but Squidward and Mr. Krabs skidded and landed on it. They didn't see it, for they were in great fear, which warned the serpents. They jumped on top of Mr. Krabs and Squidward unto the other side of the slippery path and attacked. Sandy punched, kicked, and threw them around. Just then, one serpent flipped her over. He grabbed her with his tail and introduced himself as Jeron before tossing her like a bowling ball at Phorkey, ShapeShifter, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mindy, Jervis, and Patrick. The force was so hard, they were flung across the sky. SpongeBob saw them and caught them (Okay, they fell on his back). Triton watched this all, and slowly, his anger rose. He angrily said to his father that he can't believe that he never told him this sooner. Neptune protested that he never told him because he couldn't bear to let him go. They started fighting. Amphitrite tried to stop them, but they ignore her. Just then, Iko appeared in front of them. He realized that the baby boy he've wanted so badly for his powers has grown and is standing right in front of him. He was about to attack, but Triton grabbed the golden trident he found and blasted him (thanks to his father's lessons). He yelled to everyone, "RUN OR SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Everyone did as he said. Many serpents chased them. SpongeBob, Mindy, and Sandy got trapped in a gorge but managed to escape thanks to SpongeBob and his stretching abilities. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick tried to escape but the three stopped at the shore of a lagoon. Mr. Krabs quicky used Patrick as a boat and Squidward as an oar and rowed away. But Jeron, an excellent swimmer, followed them and bit Patrick on his leg, and the pain caused all three to go overboard. Jeron pulled out what looked like a black and purple vortex and pulled Mr. Krabs and Squidward inside it. But Patrick escaped. He met SpongeBob, Sandy, and Mindy on the shore. He tried to explain what happened but due to his stupidity and the fact that he swam three kilometers tiredly, he collapsed on top of SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Triton, Neptune, and Amphitrite hid in a cave in the Sandy wastelands. Iko came by it and said bitterly that Triton was too afraid to face him. Triton was about to swim out and attack when Neptune grabbed him and covered his mouth. He whispered that he was not strong enough to attack Iko on his own. Triton took it a little too far and thought his father doubted him. He pushed him away and said in a low voice, "If you were my father, you would have let me." Those words broke Neptune's heart. Just then, Iko roared angrily. Phorkey, who was hiding with Jervis and the other two monsters, freezed his legs so he couldn't move! SpongeBob, who just arrived near the cave with Sandy, Patrick, and Mindy, thought Iko was finished off. But Iko was stronger than he seems. He broke off the ice and turned to Phorkey and the other two monsters. He pulled out the same vortex Jeron used and sucked them in. Jeron then appeared. Sandy angrily jumped on him and attacked (probably because of what he did earlier), only to be grabbed by Iko. He said that he has a craving for land creatures. Sandy almost became serpent chow if SpongeBob didn't save her in a daring act. He fought Jeron as Patrick, Mindy, Jervis, and Sandy hid in a cave. Unfortunately, Iko found them by lifting the top of the cave. They tried to escape, but Sandy got caught in the coral branches. Mindy got her out, but she wasn't able to escape from Iko, who stopped her by slamming his tail on hers, trapping her. Triton couldn't bear to see his sister taken by a greedy sea serpent, so he swam out despite his father's warning as Iko was about to crush her with one hand. He tried to help her as Iko slammed his hand on top of them. Just when everyone thought they were crushed, Iko's hand suddenly lifted, but Iko wasn't controlling it. Triton was lifting it with amazing strength! Everyone was amazed, including Jeron, who was sent flying across the sky with one swat of SpongeBob's spatula. Triton lifted Iko off the ground just by the hand, spun him around, and threw him across the Sandy wastelands like he had as much weight as a softball! His head stuck in the ground as the rest of him coiled around it. Neptune didn't care if Triton had enough strength to lift a 2,000 pound sea serpent off the ground. He was angry at him for doing a daring and dangerous act. He swam over to him and yelled at him. They started fighting again. SpongeBob suddenly saw Iko's head come out with rage in his eyes. They were focused on the arguing father and son, who didn't notice him. SpongeBob tried to warn them, but they paid no attention to him. Triton, who was just behind Iko, was the evil serpent's target. Neptune saw him about to hurt his son, so he pushed Triton away. Iko swat him with his tail, crashing him into the rocks. Triton just got up and saw Iko take out the vortex with his eyes focused on Neptune. Queen Amphitrite and Mindy ran to the king's aid as he did so. Triton realized what Iko was going to do to his family and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Sandy, Jervis, and Patrick tried to attack, but were sucked in the vortex, too. Iko and Jeron disappeared in red smoke with Iko laughing. Triton fell to his tail. His family was gone, and he didn't save them. He cried on the spot. SpongeBob, who was the only other one who didn't suffer, tried to comfort a mourning Triton but failed. Triton took the locket he was given earlier from his father out from his pouch (he still wore the same belt around his waist with it) and listened to the tune. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in front of the two and told Triton he can still save his family. She gave them a map to Iko's lair and said they have five days to get there. She also said they have to use the powers of the Golden Trident and Golden Spatula (the two poles they pulled out earlier) to defeat Iko. The two started their adventure. Meanwhile, Iko was using Triton's family as his bait so he can take Triton's powers and is keeping an eye on him with a lake that shows what is happening now or what happened in the past. He decided to test the boy to see if he's strong enough to face his minions, especially his pet Hydra. That night, SpongeBob and Triton set up a camp. Triton sadly reveals what he told his father when they were hiding from Iko, and he couldn't tell him he's sorry because of him. SpongeBob reassured Triton that his father misses him as much as he did, and he wouldn't blame him for what happened. The next morning, Triton heard a noise, and then SpongeBob screaming. He quickly swam to his aid and gasped. A Hydra was attacking the little sponge. Triton was able to defeat it by tangling its five heads together. Triton saw its collar and realized it belonged to Iko. He told SpongeBob that they have to be careful if they want to live. As they journey on, they encountered a Cerberus, a Minotaur, and a Scorpio, who they manage to defeat. Soon, it was just one day before they could get to Iko's lair, and Iko decided to use a Kraken, the last of his dangerous beasts, to attack the two and sent Jeron to take care of SpongeBob while Triton attacked the Kraken. Triton almost failed when he was grabbed by the Kraken, but SpongeBob saved him. When Triton grabbed Jeron in great anger and threatened to punch him, he suddenly saw a vision of him as a baby and Jeron as a child carrying him in the flashback his father shared when the palace was on fire, and he placed him under some debris, saying, "You're safe now, chiko." Triton was shocked. One of Iko's most trusted and top henchmen saved him? Just then, the Kraken slammed one tentacle down and separated the three. SpongeBob was arrested when Iko's serpents found him washed up on the shore nearby. Meanwhile, Triton was knocked out and was floating unconsciously in the water. What he didn't know was that Jeron knocked out the Kraken by dropping a heavy boulder on its head. Jeron then took the prince to shore. Aqua found them and took them to her shack. Jeron attempted to wake Triton up by slapping his face. It worked. Aqua calmed an angry and confused Triton down and told him that his vision was right. Jeron did save him. Aqua then said that Jeron was her son, making him a god, but Iko took him away when he was a child and turned him into a sea serpent. Jeron added that he saved Triton because he felt terrible taking him away, and he knows what it's like. Then, Aqua said that the hermit crab who took his locket was her pet, and he led him and SpongeBob to their destiny- defeating Iko. Jeron offered to help Triton defeat Iko. Triton accepted, then promised Aqua and Jeron that he'll turn Jeron back into his true form when they defeat Iko. They continued on. Meanwhile, SpongeBob joined Triton's family and his friends in the dungeons of Iko's lair. Iko took the Golden Spatula and locked it up. He mocked that Triton would just give up his powers in a pathetic way just to save his family. Just then, a familiar voice shouted, "That's what you think, Iko!" Before Iko knew who that was, Triton zapped him, causing him to crash against the walls of the ruins. Triton quickly set everyone free, then his father came out and said in a proud voice, "My son." But before he could say anything else, Iko got up and ordered his men to attack. Jeron then came out and made a speech to all the serpents that they listen to Iko just because he is bigger than them and turned them all into serpents. The serpents turned against Iko and started attacking as SpongeBob retrieved his Spatula from Jeron. Everyone else attacked with whatever they got. Aqua even came by and joined the fight! She said that Iko will die if Triton and SpongeBob strike the Trident and Spatula in his heart, but it will cost one of their lives. Unfortunately, Iko knew the plan and knocked out SpongeBob. Then, Iko took out the golden clam and sucked Triton's powers in. Aqua ran to a weak Triton's aid. She said that his powers doesn't matter as long as he has a family who loves him. Triton remembered the saying on the locket ("The power of family is stronger than the powers of a god.") and realized that he had to strike both weapons in the wicked serpent's heart himself with or without his powers, even if it risks losing his life. He sneaked up behind Iko as he tried to beat up everyone. He held the Trident in one hand, and the Spatula in the other. Neptune suddenly saw his son above Iko from below about to risk his own life and shouted at him to stop. Triton hung on to the serpent's back and got ready to strike him. Neptune realized what he's about to do and quickly warned everyone to get out of the ruins. Before Iko could realize what's happening, Triton striked both weapons in his heart. Iko let out an ear-piercing roar of pain as golden light surrounded him. The sky then turned dark and stormy. Suddenly, with an explosion, Iko turned into red light and zapped up into the sky. After Iko's death, Neptune and the others looked for Triton, fearing he might have died due to his powers being taken away. Jervis then found the prince below the ruins, lying unconsciously. Neptune saw his son and swam to his aid. Triton was lying on the cold sand in a ruined toga, holding his trident. Neptune lifted him gently in his arms as he let go of it. His belt came off, being ruined after the incident, and the golden locket rolled out of the pouch and opened. The tune played slowly as if it was sad. Neptune looked at his son and cried softly, thinking he was gone. Everyone bowed their heads down slowly at the sight and weeped. Aqua then came by and said that she found the golden clam with Triton's powers inside. She opened it, and blue light came out and surrounded Triton. It seeped inside of him, and he started breathing. He opened his eyes and saw his father looking back at him. He hugged him and said he was sorry for what he said four days ago and is proud to have him as his father. Everyone cheered, and Amphitrite and Mindy joined the two and hugged them as well. Just then, the sun came out, and all the serpents turned into merpeople and fish. Jeron started glowing and turned into a handsome young man. Aqua hugged him and said that she was proud of him for doing the right thing. Three weeks later, Triton, SpongeBob, and Jeron were looking at Atlantis, where all Iko's former slaves were living peacefully with Atlanteans. Neptune came out and placed a hand on Triton's shoulder, saying that he has followed his destiny as a hero of the ocean along with SpongeBob. Triton looked at Jeron and wanted to see how good he is at smiting. As they went off with SpongeBob, Neptune said proudly, "That's my son." The French Narrator woke up as Aqua finished the story and said that he heard how she said it so perfectly, which he could never do. He decided to quit and become a lawyer. Jeron came into the scene with his mom and looked at the French Narrator as he left. The two then left, but Jeron peeked his head back in and waved at the audience before his mother pulled him away off camera. The End Shorts This movie has two shorts: Accidental Smiting and Sponge and God Challenge. Deleted Scenes There are two deleted scenes in this movie, Baby Triton and Triton's Wrath. Transcript SpongeGod and Triton (Transcript) Trivia and Goofs *This is the first movie Triton, Queen Amphitrite, and Jervis have ever been in. *Triton's bedroom has a very different appearance unlike in Clash of Triton, obviously because he changed his ways. *It is revealed that Triton wears a blue vest in bed, while his usual brown vest is worn during the day. *This is the third time SpongeBob appeared as SpongeGod (not counting The Clash of Triton Online Game). *This is the first time we see Triton as a baby. *This is the first SpongeBob movie in history that doesn't focus on SpongeBob as the main character. It's also the first movie without Patrick as the secondary main character. (Triton's the main, SpongeBob's the secondary) *The book Amphitrite gave to Triton is a parody of the book, Tears of a Tiger by Sharon M. Draper. (See transcript.) *Triton used both the Golden Trident and Golden Spatula to defeat Iko, but when he was found, he only had the Trident in his hand. *The sleeves on SpongeBob and Triton's togas change sides throughout the movie. *This is the first (and probably the only) SpongeBob movie where someone (mainly the antagonist) gets killed. Luckily, the directors were able to make Iko's death hardly disturbing to young audience (even though it was still scary). Quotes Triton and Neptune fighting: Triton - If I didn't save Mindy, she might as well suffer like your subjects! Neptune - Well, I know that, but you, by the way, might have met your fate, and not in a good way! Triton - Do you have any idea what you're saying!? I'm your son! Neptune - I don't think I appreciate your tone! SpongeBob - Uh, can I say something? Triton and Neptune - NO!!! ---- Sandy when she saw Iko for the first time: Sandy - Jumping jellybeans! That thing is taller than a Texan skyscraper! DVD The DVD for this movie will be released in August 2012. Category:Movies